The Son of Poseidon
by ElmoDaHorse
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the Princess of Athens; Perseus Jackson is an out-spoken slave. What happens when he unknowingly wins her heart during his time in the colosseum? Short summary, sorry! Action packed peeps. MOMENTARY HIATUS.
1. The slave

Annabeth grimaced as she watched her betrothed cut down a sick boy of about 12 years in the colosseum. Her father was the King of Athens and she was expected to marry Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes. Luke was vicious to the extent of never taking down anyone who unless they were young, sick, weak, dying or old. Yes old. The horrifying truth. He was a gladiator who saw it as his duty to cut away all the "loose-ends" of society in Greece. "Loose-ends" meant young, sick, weak, dying, etc. He showed no pity and never took on a real man, one who could fight back. She closed her eyes as Luke stabbed the poor boy in the gut, killing him. Her father stood, starting the applause. It was disgusting and, being the princess, she had the not-so-nice fortune to have to watch the arena battles. She gave two half-hearted claps before leaving the 'top box' as they called it. She climbed into the carriage with the King and the loathsome Luke. Annabeth sighed as they stopped in the Main Street to watch new slaves bow to them. Luke was sitting straight and proud, making Annabeth wonder how he could do so without falling over from his great ego. Then she saw one slave, standing tall and proud unlike the rest who were grovelling. He had the looks of a god, wind-blown black hair, sea green eyes...and he was muscular. Not in a bad way but in a healthy way like he had worked a lot before. His skin was tan and he stood with his hands together, glaring at the carriage. Suddenly a guard came up behind him and swatted the slave in the back with his spear, making the slave fall to his knees hard. The slave's face contorted in fury and he twisted, catching the shaft of the weapon and ripping it out of the guards hands. With force he flung it at the man's thigh, impaling him deeply. The other guards rushed over and pushed the slave down who was laughing without restraint, not a happy laugh, a hollow one, cruel and non-humorous that scared people. Tears streamed down the slave's face as he laughed making the guards hesitate.

"He's crazy" one of guards said loudly. The guard was about to stick the slave with a spear when Annabeth's father got out. He walked over the slave who had been forced to his knees again. The slave stared calmly into the King's eyes.

"My Lord, what can I help you with? Being a bastard? Cos," he gave a short laugh, "last I checked, you managed that pretty well on your own." He voice dripped with sarcasm, making Annabeth's father turn red with fury. Her father slapped the boy/man across the face.

"You have no right to speak to your betters like that!" The King snarled.

"This world is a living hell, LORD. I have every right to speak to you like that. In my book, well, when you go to Hades, we're all equals. Sorry to burst your bubble Lord, but, it's true." The slave replied with a bit of actual pity, like he had seen hell and didn't like it.

"Have you," he whispered, "heard of the term demigod? I hope you have, you know cause, I AM one." He finished lightly. Luke jumped out and stood in front of the man. (Yes, Annabeth had decided that this stranger was to be categorised as a man)

"Prove it. Show which god is your father." Luke said coldly, glaring down his nose at the slave who cracked a smirk.

"Well, maybe I will." The slave said standing up and walking in front of Luke's face while grasping the hilt of Luke's Xiphos. The slave unsheathed the sword and cut his shackles continuing the conversation calmly.

"You see, my father is an asshole. He never talked to my mother after I was born. Yes, to answer your silent question, I am a bastard and proud of it." The slave announced looking up. He shoved the sword into the ground with such force, it went hilt deep. He walked over the the two horses that were at the carriage. He put a hand on the grey's neck. Annabeth was shocked. That was the more temperamental horse of the two and NEVER let anyone but a select few touch it. The man gave the horse a questioning look before walking the the grey's left hing leg.

"This one?" He asked. The horse nodded. Weird. The horse lifted its leg of the ground and let the black-haired man examine it. He set the hoof gently on the ground before starting to un-harness the horse. In 8seconds the horse was free of the carriage and standing there looking bored. The slave gave a piercing whistle and a pure black stallion appeared. The man grinned like he was seeing a long lost friend.

"Blackjack! No you cannot have sweets. Now, get over here, you've gotta pull this." The horse huffed and walked over to the harness, stepping carefully over the leather so the man could hook him up. And he did.

"Make sure this grey horse stays in a grassy area for a week. He's lame from too much work. Use Blackjack but you'd better look after him, or I'll kill you." The man threatened before pointing the grey horse to a guard and waking back to the chain of slaves and a dumbstruck Luke. Annabeth' father regained his composure and drew himself up. Unfortunately for the King, his height was two inches shorter than the slave's.

"That doesn't prove anything, just that you are good with horses." The King demanded

"Sure, that's like me saying you aren't a king. You saw it, if you don't believe it there's nothing I can do about it, and trust me I don't like you kings either. They're just stuck up half the time." As if on cue, thunder boomed overhead making everyone but the slave jump. What did he do you might ask? Well, he yelled, laughing at the sky, "Jeez Zeus, lighten up will ya? You KNOW IT'S TRUE!" The slave shook his head, sending his hair into his eyes. That's when Luke spoke.

"Your no demigod. Your pathetic! Look at you! Dirty clothing? Talking to horses? For all we know, you might just be mad, a bastard who has never seen wa-" he spat. The winds picked up and the ground trembled slightly. The slave looked murderous.

"Don't talk to me about war! You wouldn't know the meaning of family and honour if it hit you in the face! Now you go snivelling up to Kronos and tell him Death is at his doorstep. I, Perseus Jackson will not stop until he has paid for his crimes against humanity. You would call a gladiator, honourable? You REVOLT me. If your so high and mighty, live my life. See how you like it." Perseus growled. He stormed to the sword which was still hilt deep in the ground. Rain started to pour as he grasped the hilt. With a single, fluid motion he pulled the sword out of the ground and pointed it at Luke.

"MY LIFE! GONE BECAUSE OF HIM! BECAUSE OF YOU ROYALS SITTING ON YOUR PODEX DOING NOTHING TO HELP THOSE WHO NEED IT! YOUR A KING FOR THE GODS SAKE! LIVE UP TO IT YOU BASTARD!" Again the slave called Annabeth's father a bastard. Perseus shook with suppressed rage, his eyes that used to look like the ocean on a calm day turned stormy. His glare was so vicious, everyone cowered. No one dared cross him as he fumed.

"You are lucky there are children here. I would not want to taint their memories with the death of others. I have no hesitation in killing armed men." The slave turned back to his place where he used to stand, re-shackled himself and leant down to a boy with dark messy hair next to him. The boy nodded and stood up too. Perseus Jackson turned to Annabeth.

"Count your stars Princess. They may be your last." He spat. He looked round at the guards.

"WELL?" He shouted, "LET US MOVE! I TIRE OF THIS GAME! MY FEET ARE SORE THE CHILDREN NEED REST! Now MOVE!" Immediately the guards rushed about the new task, given to them by this scary, war-scarred slave. Five minutes later they were gone, leaving Annabeth pondering over the mystery man who had stood up to her father.


	2. Arguments and Memories

******Hey ma people! i've got three reviews for this story so far! Admittedly another story i started recently got 6 reviews and I still haven't posted anymore chappys on that. But still, i feel sthpwecial...don't worry, i may by a teen but i claim that i'm 4. My friends joke about it all the time. Anyway! Enough blabber, and, uhh...ahem...FORWARD MY GOOD...erm, thinking...PEOPLE! (Ricky ****____****owns********PJO; not me incase your wondering...)**

~oOo~

Annabeth stared out the window thinking of a certain someone and his warning. Being a daughter of Athena, she knew that he would've been able to leave when he had confronted them. But...strangely, he didn't. It was as though he couldn't bare leaving the other slaves, almost like he pitied them. The feeling had come back, the ___i should hate that slave_, feeling she had been getting since she had first heard him. The bad bit was, she had a mental battle going on. She had positive feelings for him because he had told off her father and Luke, but there was the negative side counter-acting the positive. She sighed. Maybe Piper could give her some advice. Or Thalia. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite but did ___not_ like pink what-so-ever and gagged at her siblings for being so...girly as she called them. Thalia on the other hand was a daughter of Zeus who lived with Annabeth. They had been friends since Annabeth was 7 and Thalia, 12. Thalia had known Luke before Annabeth and they met when Annabeth had run away from her Father, whom she assumed hated her. He still seemed to, but she could never be sure. After all, her father was a little ___crazy_. Shaking her head, Annabeth got out of the carriage once it had made it's way to the stables. True to the slave's words, she unharnessed, fed and watered the black stallion. His coat was sleek and shiny with a silky texture. No dirt clung to him. She decided he did not need to be brushed. He wasn't losing any hair either so the brushing was unnecessary. ******(A/N: If ****____****only********my horse had a coat like this, then i wouldn't have to bother with brushing him all the time. I'm not kidding, he loses ****____****heaps********of hair...)**

She checked his water again before patting his neck lightly (earning a bob from the horse. Again, weird.) and hiking up her chiton to leave quickly. Annabeth took the route that went behind the Palace and entered through the kitchens. The aromas made her want to stop and eat anything she could grab but she needed to talk to Thalia and Piper first.

~oOo~

"Pipes?" She called.

"In here, Annabeth." A sweet voice floated towards her. She opened the door of her room to see Thalia and Piper sitting on her bed laughing quietly about something. Annabeth put her hands on her hips and glared at them, making Piper fall silent but Thalia who had practically raised her kept laughing tears gushing down her face as she gasped for breath.

"Thals! Shut up! It's important." She snarled at her old friend who shut up when she heard that. The black haired girl sent Annabeth her own glare, fit to kill.

"We were ___laughing_ Annie! No need to go psycho on us!" she growled, standing up. Annabeth waved her back down.

"What's so funny? No wait, don't answer that. It'll be something to do with Jason..." Looking at Piper she knew she was right.

"Never mind. Thals, have you heard of Perseus-"

"Not my half brother! He's always going on about how he slew Medusa! Idiot that he is..." Annabeth growled impatiently signalling to Thalia that it was time to shut up and listen.

"No, no, no! I'm talking about a Son of-"

"Hermes?" Piper guessed. Annabeth groaned, "Nooooo!"

"Hephaestus then? Not Leo, swear to me it isn't Leo..." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's NOT LEO!" She screamed in frustration, glaring at her two friends.

"It's-"

"Poseidon?!" Thalia screeched, eyes wide.

Annabeth stomped impatiently, "Yes! But how did you...?"

"Know? Ohhhhhh. Didn't I ever tell you about my cousin?" Annabeth and Piper shook their heads making the blue eyed girl sigh.

"Well, Poseidon had Kelp Head when I was, umm, 2? Yeah, 2. Anyway, he left Percy's mother, Sally and she re-married when he was...15, I think? He's the best swordsman of the century. Amazing with the blade. Uses Heracles' sword, Anaklusmos, you know? Brilliant blade. It's enchanted to return to his pocket if he ever loses it, which means a lot, oh and it changes from a-" She banged her head with the palm of her hand, "Gahh! I can't remember. Not sure if it still changes into a hair clip. Not really Percy's style you see. I think he got Hecate to change what it turns into, still keeping the celestial bronze blade of course..." she trailed off with a thoughtful expression.

"I wonder how he's doing. I should visit Sally..."

"Thalia, Percy is a slave." Annabeth interrupted. Thalia's expression went straight to horror.

"We've got to help him." she said.

~oOo~

******(This is Percy's POV. Hope you like that last bit. Sorry there wasn't much Piper. Bit of Jiper though, with the Jason thing. Anyway, ENJOY!)**

Nico stumbled along in front of Percy, tripping regularly from dehydration. Cool darkness, washed over him as they stepped under the colosseum. There was bits of light streaming in from bars on the roof, though the cells were still dark. A guard shoved Nico into a cell, making him fall and scrape his knees. The hairy guard tired to do the same to Percy but he slammed his fist into the man's stomach making him bend over. Ignoring the man's pain he used the little strength he had to push the guard against the wall so he could get in the man's face as the man was shorter by 4 inches.

"You'd better make sure all these slaves get their meals or I'll do much worse than a punch next time!" he growled quietly. The man nodded so fast that his head looked in danger of coming off. Percy slipped the man's dagger into his boot before dropping him and stepping in next to Nico who was still lying face first on the ground. Guards rushed over and for a bit of fun, Percy made some water materialise over the guards' heads'. he let it drop and the men were soaked making him howl with slightly crazed laughter. The men's eyes widened. A few pointed.

"Tha's the crazy one 'oo yelled at the King..."

"Don't look like much..."

"Son of Poseidon they reckon. Bet 'e was the one who drenched us..."

"Kill 'im maybe?"

"Nah, let the King have 'is entertainment. 'E'll be dead next morning, in the arena. Them's gotta face twelve gladiators..."

"Yeah, tha'll be in'ter'esting..."

None of the men had very good pronunciation and Percy felt a little sorry for them. They were obviously the lower class, hired for cheap money to guard the slaves. What a lousy job to feed your family. Still, almost anything was better than a gladiator... and that King. The idiot didn't seem to know how to lead. A professor given Lordship for some experiment no doubt. He glanced at Nico. The twelve year old was leaning on the wall staring up through of the holes in the roof.

"Nicky." The boy's head snapped over to him.

"Yeah Perce?"

"I got a dagger off that guard I threatened. If we're going to face gladiators tomorrow you might want something to give you an edge if you get in a tight spot." He withdrew the small dagger from his shoe and handed it to the son of Hades when the guards weren't looking.

"Hide it some where. Make sure you get it back after you use it. If we're going to be here for a while you might need it." Nico raised a dark eyebrow.

"What about you? You won't have a weapon." Percy grinned crookedly.

"I have my own tricks." He explained quietly. The boy pursed his lips.

"That's not much of an explanation Perce." Percy shrugged.

"Neither is saying you were a slave before hand." Nico glared defensively.

"It's true! I was!" Percy raised his brows.

"Explain the expensive clothes."

"Stole them."

"Oh Nicky! You and i both know you can't steal for Minotaur dung! Well, what about the fact that you always panic whenever i bring this subject up?" The boy snarled.

"Like you know. Cold, heartless bastard like you wouldn't care!" Percy took a deep breath to dampen his boiling blood.

"I'm not heartless." he said quietly. Nico sneered.

"Your more mysterious about your past than I am!" Slaves were gathering to listen to their conversation.

"If you knew what I have been through then maybe you wouldn't think of me so harshly. Or worse, you might hate me." The older man looked down scuffing his boot against the ground. His eyes churned with his emotions, anger, hate...helplessness. Nico glared before turning over and falling to sleep. Percy closed his eyes but refused to do the same. Only nightmares would come of it, haunting and merciless, worse than any monster, blade or immortal. Eventually the young man slipped into restless sleep, dreaming of past horrors.

___*Flashback*_

___Red and gore, splattered in disgusting ways on a 14 year old's armour as he battled his way through the Roman ranks. He could see his father, his step-father, Paul, on a grey horse, sword flashing in the light. Thud. An arrow pierced his heart and a legionnaire knocked his step-father off his horse. The man fell dead to the ground. Young Percy screamed himself hoarse and fought without mercy, slashing twisting. Nothing and Everything stood in his way. Nothing that went before his blade survived. He remembered falling to his knees on a ground slick with blood. The red liquid, soaking into the fabric of his shirt and trousers. He throat wouldn't work as his 'father's' soldiers came to the black haired boy lifting up his exhausted body. At the age of 14, Perseus Jackson had single-handedly taken out 50 legionnaires in an attempt to get to his step-father._

___White light shone, hurting his eyes. His mother sat next to him, crying her eyes out. she glanced at him, smiling with relief but still plagued with grief. she hugged him tightly._

___"You are never going back to that army. Ever." He nodded in agreement._

___flash_

___He was kneeling in front of a brown haired girl._

___"Calypso, will you marry me?"_

___"YES!" she threw her arms around him as he lifted her off the ground._

___flash_

___A baby cried. Calypso's hand went limp. Percy glanced from the child to her._

___"No." He whispered, "NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! NOT AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ZEUS?!" He screamed, thrusting the child into the hands of a midwife before rushing out the door. He jumped on Blackjack, who immediately took off._

___flash_

___His son glanced at him._

___"Father. What happened to Mother?" Percy sighed._

___"Tyson, your mother loved you very much but she had to leave." The boy with the hair of his mother cried as his father hugged him._

___flash_

___Percy was fighting. He heard a scream that sounded like a young boy. He panicked and thrust his sword through one man's gut. A woman shouted "NO!" and Percy was filled with adrenaline. He killed the remaining man and surged towards the house. Kronos stood, holding his mother by the hair, a knife at her throat._

___"Give up Perseus Jackson and I will spare your mother." Kronos said gleefully. Percy sighed, his eyes flicking everywhere._

___"I-I...give up." His eyes widened as Kronos slit his mother's throat. A scream seem to tear his throat in half. He charged Kronos but his soldiers stopped Percy grabbing his arms and holding him in place. His head collided with something heavy and everything went black._

___*End Flashback*_

Percy shot up, panting and sweaty. Nico was watching him with a worried expression.

"Perce, you were screaming. And...mumbling-things." The boy said hesitantly. Percy glanced at him, his heart in his throat. ___BANG!_The door of their cell was ripped open. 6 guards stood there grinning madly.

"Com'n lads. Time ter meet 'cher maker." the guard grinned evilly. Another guard mumbled something making one snicker. Percy stood up glaring viciously.

"Care to say what you just said?" he challenged the man quietly. The man snickered.

"Said poor kid fine'ly woke up from 'is peaceful dreams, the sleepin' beau'y." All the guards laughed and the ground shook.

"SCOUNDRELS! Fated to annoy others because they can't pay their debt? The poor little boys are upset." Percy said in a baby-ish tone. A guard growled.

"Don't you speak to us like tha'! Souldn't judge people when you don't know what they've been through!" Percy glared.

"Then don't judge me. I guarantee half your stories aren't as worse as mine." He sneered. There was a warning behind his words that the guards heeded. Grumbling, they shoved swords at the slaves and ushered them into the colosseum.

~oOo~

******What'd'ya think? Any good? No, yes, maybe? Review guys, you know you want to...**


	3. The arena

**Helloooo! Sorry, I was busy writing some other stories. Honestly, I've got two that are really popular. Well, one is at the moment but the other i posted yesterday got 6 fricking reviews! It's called The Lost Prince if you want to read it. I'll probably post some new chapters for that, this and After The Giant War. That one's already 30, I think? Not sure but anyway, I'm most definitely not Ricky and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

~oOo~

(Percy's POV)

Percy was shoved into an arena after being given a _gladius_, a Roman short sword which felt wrong in his hand. Immediately he gave it to Nico and traded. The boy's one felt a bit better in his hand but still wasn't like his _xiphos_, Riptide. The sword resided in Percy's pocket in the form of a stylus. All he had to do was take it out and flick it and he would have his usual 3 foot long blade. The problem was, The blade was Celestial Bronze so it couldn't harm humans, demigods yes, mortals, no. Instead he would have to make due with the _gladius_ and help his fellow slaves to not kill, but take down the gladiators. If he could help it, Percy never killed. He had seen war at a young age. The spilling of brains, blood and guts had tarnished his memories. It used to make him sick thinking about that but now...he was just used to it. He wasn't a man who killed for the fun of it. He wasn't blood-thirsty like some. They should be thrown into Tartarus in his mind. It was wrong. The guards shoved them into the arena and they covered their eyes from the bright light that hurt them. Percy noticed some of the other slaves held the swords the wrong way. That would just add to complications. The gladiators were lined up carrying swords, spears, it seemed to be every Roman and Greek weapon right there. Forget having to visit the forges for a weapon, just hi-jack the gladiators and you would be all set. Percy leant down to Nico.

"Stay with the other slaves. Keep them as a group. I'll go on the outside and pick off the gladiators." The boy nodded and fingered towards his boot.

"Don't use the dagger unless you lose that sword, have to distract a gladiator or need it in close combat. I would advise against killing. It will only bring you nightmares." Nico looked up at Percy.

"I'll try not to. Just keep in mind I am a son of Hades. I can kill whom I wish."

"You don't understand. The spirits of the dead are different from killing a man. It rips your soul your pieces. Most gladiators have no soul. That is why they're unaffected." Percy shook his head, "Be ready to fight." A conch horn sounded and the Gladiators charged. Percy ran out of the way as fast as possible, slashing down a gladiator as he ran past. Percy had stuck to his word and didn't kill the man but, it was possible that that gladiator probably wouldn't be walking anytime soon. The slaves were huddled together and Nico was helping them. Percy gradually picked off gladiators, taunting them into fighting him then taking them down with either two or three moves. It was too easy. There were only two gladiators left and one killed a slave. That made Percy mad. He charged the man and struck him down easily,still not killing. Percy knelt by the dying slave and spoke softly to him while the slave passed slowly into Hades' realm. Nico came over and tapped Percy's shoulder.

"I will make sure he gets to my father's court safely, right now, you might want to stop those slaves that are torturing that gladiator." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb and Percy saw the slaves that were left, poking the remaining gladiator with their swords. He rose swiftly and strode over.

"Peace. We do not kill un-armed men. Give him a sword." Percy commanded. The slaves stepped back. One of them handed the man a sword before joining the ring they had made around the two men.

"Get up." Percy spat. The man looked up at him, squinting.

"You sure your no gladiator? You darn good with that sword. Makes me think twice 'bout fighting you." Percy laughed.

"I won't kill you, more like embarrass you thoroughly."

"What if I don' wanna be embarrassed?" Percy glared at the man.

"What if these slaves don't want to be embarrassed? They still get embarrassed, more often killed, do they get a say? No." Percy gestured to the ring of slaves standing quietly around them.

"A GLADIATOR WHO DOES NOT WANT TO FIGHT?" Percy shouted. The crowd ohh'ed and ahh'ed before taking up a chant.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd roared. Percy leant down.

"Get up. Now." He said quietly. The man got unsteadily to his feet. The gladiator held his sword loosely at his side. He shuffled forward a bit before swinging a heavy over head cut that would've taken off Percy's left shoulder had he not blocked it. The man was stronger than he was so he pushed the blade off his, throwing the man off balance. Percy side-stepped as the man stumbled past. Percy was only playing with the man. Putting on a show for the crowd so they got the message that gladiators weren't as tough as people thought they were. The man re-gained his balance and the crowd boo'ed. The gladiator's face went red in embarrassment and fury. He charged Percy like a raging bull. Percy side-stepped again, twisted and slashed the man behind the greave on his right leg, cutting through the straps and digging into the man. The man yelped and fell to his knees, grabbing his leg with both hands.

"Finish me. NOW!" The man yelled at Percy.

"I don't kill unless absolutely necessary." Percy spat. He slammed the hilt of the _gladius_ into the man's helmet, knocking him out. Percy stormed up to the top box in the colosseum and stood in front of the King.

"You spineless coward! Hiding behind others who kill for a living! You coward!" Percy shouted at the short King. The blonde princess he had seen in the carriage at the main street was sitting behind, smiling slightly in amusement. He shot her a frown and she blinked. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion before turning to her father.

"If you want entertainment, don't use slaves unless you want a dangerous enemy." He growled, pushing the King into a wall to scare him a bit. He let go of the trembling man and turned to the blonde haired gladiator. He punched the man.

"Next time you fight, choose a challenge. Maybe then your presence on the world will disappear." The gladiator spat out blood.

"Ahh, the slave from the street. Still got the attitude then?" He sneered.

"A gladiator is no better than the lowliest slave."

"Oooo! Now are we, Mr. Smart?" Percy raised his eyebrows at the Gladiator's comment.

"If taking down people who have a chance then yes, I must be doing something right." The gladiator growled.

"Got no family I suppose. Left on the streets by your mother, eh? Not the first time. Like anyone would want you-" Percy punched him again.

"Go to hell, bastard." The gladiator went red. He tried to speak but couldn't. His mouth opened but no words came out. Percy nodded, pleased and turned to the princess glowering.

"If you know someone called Thalia Grace, tell her the tide won't be held back. Do not help me." The Princess nodded and he returned a curt one before turning sharply and quickly descending the steps to the arena. He went past Nico.

"Come on. We're done here." He stormed out of the arena leaving a silent crowd as rain started to fall. No one noticed that he stayed dry.

~oOo~

A day later, Annabeth lay on her stomach looking at Thalia pacing. Her friend stopped for a second.

"Are you _sure_ he said, 'The tide won't be held back'?" Annabeth nodded.

"I remember it like it was yesterday Thals." Piper swatted Annabeth behind the head.

"Ow," Annabeth turned to face her laughing friend ", What was that for?" she demanded.

"It _was_ yesterday!" Piper giggled a bit which sounded more like her siblings. Thalia knelt in front of Annabeth.

"Does this mean you like my _cousin_?" She asked, as if explaining something to a small child. Annabeth frowned at her.

"Maybe." She said evasively. That was all Thalia needed. She jumped up.

"_You like kelp-for-brains! OH MY GODS!_" She said gleefully. A thought occurred to her and she stopped, frowning.

"But his last letter said something about a chi-" Her eyes widened and she looked at Annabeth, "Was there a child with him? Or a girl-no, wait she died in child birth. Annabeth, answer me, _was there a child_?" She gripped Annabeth by the shoulders, looking into her friend's serious, grey eyes. Annabeth shook her head.

"There was a black haired boy with olive skin. He was wearing black-" Thalia shook her head.

"That's my _other_ cousin. He's a son of Hades. Really annoying too. There was no one else?" She said, waving a hand dismissively. Annabeth shook her head.

"Why-?"

"No, no, no. This _can't_ be happening..." Her friend muttered and continued her pacing. After half an hour of Thalia trying to wear a track in the carpet, Annabeth jumped up and grabbed Thalia's shoulder's.

"What is it Thals?" Thalia looked at Annabeth with tears in her eyes.

"You might want to sit down." Annabeth nodded and sat beside Piper who had stayed quiet. Thalia heaved a huge sigh.

"Percy-was married. He lost his wife when she gave birth to their son. If he didn't have a child with him that had brown hair and green eyes then Percy's family is dead." She said bluntly, staring intently at the ground. Her normally energetic eyes were sad.

"He'll be broken. If that is true, he might be so broken that he won't love anyone anymore." She said quietly. Annabeth was shocked at the announcement.

"We must help him then." She said, determinedly. Her friends nodded.

"Get the Stolls here, we'll need their help."

~oOo~

**Bad? Good? In between? Review please. I get lonely...:(...;P Elmo loves you!**


	4. Confessions of a broken man

**Ok. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long it's just my other story, After the Giant War has really taken off and I've been focusing on that one more. Enjoy the chapter! DISCLAIMER! I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT RICK RIORDAN WOULD HAVE TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER. Seriously, people, just ****_read_****...**

* * *

Percy slid down the wall and landed on the floor. In addition to the bruises he had acquired in the arena he now had a sore behind. Nico looked at him side-ways.

"Have you been trained before?" The boy asked curiously. Percy glanced up and scowled. He gave a sharp nod. Nico's mouth formed a small O.

"Do you-?"

"Nico..." Percy warned. The boy was close to tears. His own past was a horror and maybe, just maybe Percy's might take his mind off his own miseries.

"Please Percy. Do you have any family?" He asked quietly. Percy gave a sour laugh.

"Did, Nico. Apart from you and another cousin, I have no family."

"I understand-" Percy snarled into the air. It wasn't directed at Nico but it chilled his blood. Percy's nostrils flared like a horse pulled up from a hard gallop.

"I have seen much loss in my life Nico. Avoid as much as you can. Heed that."

"My sister died. So did my mother. I'm like you, no family. Honestly Perce, it can't be that bad." The son of Poseidon snorted loudly.

"I would be surprised if another could best what I've been through."

"Maybe mine does. Your an un-"

"I lost my mother, my step-father, my wife...my son. All to one man who I swore to kill if it was the last thing I ever did." Percy eyes flared but gentled when he spoke of his son before a great flame burned anew, rekindling old hates. Nico could see all that in the older man's green eyes. "I went to war, Cronos struck down my step-father. Rage had filled me. I had taken out most of Cronos' soldiers. All be cause he struck down my step-father, whom I loved as if he _was_ my father. At the age of 12, Nico, so young to see blood-shed. Children dream of such honour when, in reality, only the foolish consider war an honourable thing. It torments your mind, plagues you. You cannot erase the faces of the men you kill. Whatever you do, Nico, whatever you aspire to, _never_ kill if you can avoid it. It will taint you." Nico, feeling chastised, sat down against the wall. He examined his leg where a gladiator had cut deep into his calf muscle. The gash was maybe 10cm long and looked fairly deep. He heard his older cousin huff and the shuffling sound filled the chamber softly.

"Here, let me look at that." Percy's face was dim in the gloom of the dark cell, his features almost ghostly. Nico gave the slightest indication that his cousin could help mend his leg. The man took the boy's leg with a gentle hand and examined the wound carefully before extracting a small piece of something that looked similar to a pudding.

"Eat this." Nico took the sweet and chewed slowly. It felt warm and reminded him of home when his mother used to cook-no. Don't think about the past, dwell only on the future. Nico watched as his cousin took the small dagger and ripped Percy's tunic before wrapping the fabric tightly around the boy's leg. Percy handed Nico a wad of fabric to bit as he pulled the material taut. The boy groaned in the wad and a light sweat started on his brow. After Percy was done he propped his small cousins' body against the wall and sat back on his heels. Percy turned as two guards dressed in the royal colours came down. The other guards, the dirtier ones, stepped out of the way to let them pass. The two royal guards opened the door to their cell.

"We are here to collect the son of Poseidon and the son of Hades." The one on the right announced. On closer inspection, they looked like twins. **(A/N: I know this isn't true but it is in my story.)**

"Take the boy. I will fight for my own freedom." Percy stood up with clenched fists. The two guards looked uncomfortable.

"Sir, we were told by Thalia to take-"

"Thalia put you up to this?"

"And Lady Annabeth." The other guard nodded.

"Take the boy. Tell them to leave me alone. I've come this far and I will finish what I started."

"Sir-"

"No. Take Nico, I will be fine. Go!" Percy picked the boy up gently and handed him over before slumping back in his corner with a sour face, watching the two leave.

"Why does she insist on helping me?" He whispered to himself. The normal guards looked at him strange.

"What!?" He roared. "Go back to your duty!"

* * *

Annabeth stared out the window as Thalia helped her little cousin eat. They boy had been starved despite the fact that his cousin, the one in the cell, had sarcrificed his own meager meals to the younger boy. The Stolls had come back saying Percy would not let them near him and the son of Poseidon had told them to take the boy instead. Annabeth turned from the windom as rivulets of rain poured down. The boy had finished his large meal and was sitting comfortably in a chair as Thalia picked at a grape.

"Nico," The boy turned to her. "What happened to Percy?" The son of Hades looked down with a slightly ashamed look.

"Lord Cronos killed all his family. He said something about a son, a wife, his mother? A step-father struck down in battle? I was thinking of my own miseries when I asked. I didn't think it would be that bad. Annabeth, he swore to kill Cronos if it was the last thing he did." Thalia looked up, eyes wide and scared.

"Annabeth, he won't stop until he does and he gets extremely scary when he's mad. Annabeth," She took the princess's hand in both of hers. "I've seen Percy create earthquakes, storms, huricanes. And that was when he was _younger_. He's a man now, not a boy. If we don't stop him somehow there might not be any arena left for your father."

The thought of something so powerful worried Annabeth beyong belief.

"I am the daughter of Athena. My mother _always_ has a plan."

* * *

**Okie dokie peeps. How was that? I've been writing that chapter on and off a week and then some so I hope your frigging happy with the result. Your lucky you even have this now. It's the first story I've been able to update for a week...20 reviews and I'll update. I know, pushy but if this story doesn't get reviews I'll stop writing because my other story is really popular. REVIEW! :)**


	5. Waiting

**I know, I know. I haven't updated. Sue me. I'll try and make this nice and long for ya peeps! Go check out my other stories while you're at it. Heheh. I'm running with too many. :P Anyway, Rick ownz all dat stuff you recognise and yeah, read on peeps! :)**

* * *

Annabeth glared glumly at her plate of food. She didn't really want to eat. Not really. Eating was boring. Her mind was racing. So no; eating was over-rated at the moment. Her ears tuned out the talk that was going between her parents.

"Annabeth?" Her head snapped up to fix her father with a surprised expression.

"Pardon?" He sighed with resignation.

"Weren't you listening? I asked you what you thought of that slave. You know, the one with the green eyes." Annabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are talking about Father. I'm not an imbecile." Her father narrowed his eyes at her.

"I won't have that tone girl. Now, tell what you think of him."

"I don't know." Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe you should ask him your questions?" The King's face darkened.

"Again Annabeth, _don't take that tone with me!_" He gripped the table, eyes glaring. In truth, compared to Percy, he didn't look very scary though he was trying his hardest. Instead, his face turned red and Annabeth had to stifle her laughter.

"Sorry Father." She mumbled. Her father turned to Luke who was cutting away at some meat with a dagger.

"Luke," The sandy blonde's head glanced up. "what do you say we do?" The gladiator set his eating utensils or rather _killing_ utensils down and assumed a pensive expression. Annabeth suppressed a thought. Luke? Thinking? Hah.

"I say we get our best demigod fighters in the ring and put them against him." Annabeth smirked. She couldn't have asked for a better opportunity.

"Why Luke," Her tone was airy, not quite sarcastic just yet. "wouldn't you say that _you _are one of our best demigod fighters, as you put it? Surely you should fight such a worthy opponent?" She knew she was just inflating his already over-sized ego but, she found it amusing. Especially if it meant he would finally fight someone who could take him down. She felt a surge of smug-ness as Luke's face hardened.

"Maybe." He said evasively. He seemed to think for a moment. "If he survives the demigods I might go against him one-on-one." Annabeth's father beamed.

"A brilliant idea! Marvellous Luke!" Annabeth didn't bother with trying to forgo the urge to roll her eyes this time, as her father praised the blue-eyed gladiator. She didn't want to sit any longer.

"May I please be excused?" She didn't wait for an answer as she pushed out her chair and left somewhat haughtily just for the heck of it. Annabeth took the shorter path to her room where Thalia and Nico were waiting. Well, Nico wasn't really waiting, more like shovelling food into his mouth as if it was his last meal but he was there and it's the thought that counts.

"So, what's the verdict?" Thalia questioned quickly. Annabeth sighed and leaned against her closed door, sliding down it. She wrapped her arms around her legs and gazed at the floor.

"Percy has to fight 7 of our best demigods. He doesn't have a hope." Nico laughed darkly.

"Don't under-estimate him. He's holding back a lot of anger and misery. You can see it in his eyes."

"That explains the out-bursts then Annie." Thalia said dryly. Annabeth's pretty features twisted in a frown.

"Thalia, be serious. Won't they over-power him? He's sure to die."

"I _am_ serious Annie, I just think you are worrying over nothing. I'm more worried about Percy blowing up the colosseum."

"Whatever you say Thals. We'll find out in the morning. Say, do you want to come with me?" Thalia grinned.

"One of the most logical things you've said all night." She joked.

"Shut up." Annabeth threw a pillow at her, glaring as Thalia ducked.

* * *

_Something in this heart has died,  
You're in ruins..._

_~21 Guns (Green Day)_

* * *

Percy was bored. He was bouncing a pebble off a wall, ignoring the looks from his fellow captives. _Slam! _The metal door opened. The king and his little pretty boy, gladiator walked in, capes billowing. It seemed a bit dramatic to Percy. Maybe they were taking tips from Zeus? He suppressed a smirk and stood tense, ready for a fight, fists clenched at his side. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"What do you want?" The king raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now, that's now way to talk to your betters, is it?" The king's voice was tinged with some emotion the son of Poseidon didn't care to recognise. Percy spat on the ground.

"What's makes you think I respect kings? You're the same as me but wearing shiny armour, a clean loincloth and and purple cape with a sword at your belt that you have no idea which end is up. You, my dear king, are a thinker, not a warrior. Pretty boy behind you isn't much better either." Luke stiffened much to Percy's amusement. Percy casually inspected a finger nail and bit some off. "Now, feel like telling me why you're here? Surely," His voice adopted mystified sarcasm. "the mighty king himself is too high to walk in such a dark and dank place just to see a simple slave." The king stepped closer.

"You are not much of a slave -"

"Names Perseus. Call me Percy if you want to live to see the next day." The king grit his teeth, obviously not used to being interrupted.

"_As_ I was saying-"

"Not really actually. You only got to _slave_."

"QUIET SEA SPAWN!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, how I take _such_ great offence at that." The king glared and Percy crossed his arms with a bored huff.

"Now-"

"Maybe if you'd ask nicely I might shut up." The king's face turned the most spectacular shade of purple.

"Careful there, you look a bit constipated." Percy said cheerfully.

"_Perseus_..."

"Now, now. No need to get hostile. _I'm_ the one in the cell after all."

"Please, will you shut up?!"

"Calm down, calm down. I'm listening now that we've used our manners like good little royal kiddies." Pissing off people was so much fun. Percy smirked. If the king became angrier Percy thought steam might start coming out of his ears. The son of Poseidon leaned against the jail bars.

"Come on then. You said you had something to tell me." Percy mood went back to it's grim harshness now that he'd had his fun. The king turned on his heel and left, shoulders hunched clearly fuming at the turn of events. "Well, then Pretty Boy. Care to tell me what's happening?" The gladiator glared at him.

"You are to face 7 demigods on the morn. Be ready for hell." Percy raised an eyebrow and walked over to where Luke was standing narrowing his green eyes at the gladiator who was but a few inches taller.

"Oh ho. Getting fancy are we? Don't worry about hell. I've already been there." Percy's voice was low. Dangerous yet soft like a panther's. You don't want to rub it up the wrong way. Luke unconsciously took a step back, hand on sword hilt.

"Careful. If you survive you'll be facing me." Percy snorted rudely.

"I doubt you would be able to even swing that straight. Don't hurt yourself Pretty Boy, that's a real weapon there. Wouldn't want you to give yourself another scar." Luke too, stormed from the dark building. "*_Fila mou to kolo _Pretty Boy!" Percy called after him. There was some snickers from both guards and prisoners. Percy went back to bouncing the pebble off the wall. He wondered how Nico was doing, probably gusting himself on the palace food. Percy shook his head, sighing. Nico's appetite was even bigger than Percy's was at his age. _Clack..._how was Thalia doing? _Clack..._what about the princess? _Clack..._maybe Hades wouldn't mind a visit from his nephew? The pebble stopped bouncing.  
No. Hades would get Percy's life when the time was ripe. Yes. Percy needed to kill Cronos first, stop his crimes against innocents. Percy had made an oath and he intended to fulfil it. Just, not yet. The black-haired man laid down. Maybe Hypnos would be kind and grant him a dreamless night, one that wasn't filled with his living nightmares. One that didn't include blood and guts. One that didn't include the screams from his family that had passed on into Hades' realm. The young man closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. Soon a comforting blackness enveloped him, soothing his deep rooted pain, washing away once shed tears, relaxing his tense muscles.

_He was at a beach. Perseus gazed out at his father's sphere of control. The ocean was vast, a man could become lost easily but the sea prince had no such woes. He was Poseidon's son and his bearings at sea were perfect. _

_"Percy?" It was a feminine voice. He turned, just noticing he was dressed in a clean, white _exomis_, traditionally fastened on his left shoulder and falling to knee-length, a simple rope belt circling his waist and his sword, Anaklusmos, hung from it. He also noticed an extra weight on his shoulders and noted the _himation_, the cloak coming to mid-calf and made of linen. The girl before him had the grey eyes of an Athenian and the unusual but endearing honey blonde locks that cascaded down her back in ringlets. Her chiton was white with a gold trim, so simple yet elegant. She didn't wear jewellery or any such trinket. Her skin was tanned and Percy couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. A name sprang to his lips._

_"Yes, Annabeth?" She came closer, cocking a head to one side._

_"You seem to be in a pensive mood. Drachma for your thoughts?" She stepped closer still, taking his hand in her small, warm one. Percy __turned back to the ocean. He accepted her calming presence. She was like an anchor, keeping him here, away from bad memories. Subconsciously he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist pulling her to him. _

_"The ocean is vast. People become lost." He murmured simply. The girl, Annabeth, reached up and brushed so of his hair out of his eyes so she could see them clearer._

_"You're not lost anymore Percy. You've got me and Thalia. Even Nico. You don't have to put up with that pain anymore."_

_"I know, I just miss them. More than you can imagine." She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt so fragile in his arms but he knew better. She was stronger than she looked. Almost like a rose, delicate yet deceiving. You get pulled in by it's beauty then it pricks you. How he knew this, he didn't know. His thoughts strayed to Calypso. She had been so different with a lilting, sweet, angelic voice that was softer than a feather. It was always very kind, never betraying harm. Yet, Annabeth, she was the opposite. He got the feeling she could fight and would. The princess of Athens obviously had no qualms against the necessities that came with battle. Percy got the feeling she could hold her own. Alas, he still got the over-whelming feeling of needing to protect her. Just the thought of sending her away on some un-godly mission made him sick. If he wasn't there he wouldn't be guaranteed of her safety. _

_"Annabeth?" He asked softly. She tilted her head up to look at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you." He whispered. He felt his eyes tear up somewhat, a painful feeling jabbing in his chest. And, as she whispered those three words back to him he couldn't help but guide her chin up to kiss her gently. Part of him felt guilty. What about his deceased wife? As he pulled away from the kiss he glanced at his left hand, only just taking in the pressure on his fourth finger. It was a simple band, not a Greek tradition but he felt it meant something to him, something important that he couldn't place as of yet. A glint on Annabeth's left hand also made him notice a similar band on her own ring finger. His chest tightened as he realised what that meant. BANG!_

Percy shot up, his darting around. The guards laughed and jeered but he ignored them, instead looking up at the heavens from the square opening that let sunlight in or in the case of the moment, moonlight. Judging from the stars, he worked out that it was around just past midnight and Percy sighed in resignation before slumping against the rough stone wall. It was going to be a _long_ night...

* * *

***Fila mou to kolo- Kiss my ass.**

**Kind of a crude curse. Oh well. Heheh. Anyway, here's the update you all waited so fricking long for. I'll try to update before two months is up this time. Cool? Cool. Remember! FAVE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! XD**


End file.
